


【泉真】作茧自缚

by SiebenL



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 泉真
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiebenL/pseuds/SiebenL
Summary: #监狱车，真的设定和监狱均源自电影《金蝉脱壳》





	【泉真】作茧自缚

**作茧自缚**

 

这里是炼狱。  
一踏入牢门的那刻起，游木真就这样坚信。  
比他所经历过的任何监狱都更严防死守且滴水不漏的完美囚笼，饶是身经百战从无数监狱逃脱的游木，也无法从这座牢狱中窥见破绽。  
真的有人能越狱成功吗，游木坐在属于他的玻璃牢笼中，不动声色地观察周遭。加固玻璃过滤了绝大部分声音，只有头顶轰隆作响的机械运作声不绝于耳。那是将透明牢房升至半空中的巨大机械臂，从源头切断了囚犯试图趁休息时间越狱的念头--无论犯人在牢房里做什么，狱警和监视器都能看得一清二楚，即使想方设法突破了牢锁，也不可能从悬在半空中的囚笼逃脱，更不必说无处不在的监控设备和防御系统。  
难怪委托方声称是不可能突破的完美监狱，可既然防范系统如此完善，又何必特意花重金要他游木真做越狱测试？接下委托时游木就觉得有些蹊跷，但看在对方国家安全局的身份上，也没有推脱。况且，游木真看似安分文弱，却对这种不可能完成的挑战欲罢不能，他知道自己内心不想错过这次机会。  
刚入狱的10小时，一切还在他掌控之内，探索并不顺利，但也并非毫无进展。可随着时间推移，游木渐渐发现事态不对劲。他的同伴从来不相信任何口若悬河的委托者，每当游木进行越狱挑战时都会在狱警中安插眼线跟他对接，以防不时之需。可这一次，36小时已过，游木仍未等到来自同伴的问候。  
他不相信委托方，却深信着同伴。这个异常让他心生不安，却也只能继续独自在狱中寻找线索。  
然而，不待游木等到第三个夜晚，就突然被狱警拖进密室。蒙上眼口，捆住四肢，一通毫无理由的殴打之后，他忽然感觉左臂传来钻心的刺痛，冰冷的锥刺扎进去，热辣辣的鲜血流出来。他听到有人在头顶说"果然带了追踪器，难怪最近老有'苍蝇'骚扰"。  
即使双眼被蒙蔽，游木也知道自己植入身体的定位芯片被发现了，那是他最后的杀手锏，是同伴能找到自己的唯一方法。如果只是为了完成越狱测试，并不需要刻意拔除追踪器，显然，狱方--或者说委托方--根本不想让他逃出去。  
游木意识到，他被算计了。越狱鬼才的名号给他带来的不仅有横财，还有无穷的仇恨和杀意。有人希望他死在狱中，游木并不意外，可他才不会坐以待毙。

既然没有同伴协助，委托方又是躲在暗中的敌人，那他不能再指望狱方，只得另辟蹊径寻求盟友了。  
这个念头刚成型，一个身影就在游木脑中闪过。  
那是个有着银灰卷发、样貌气质都与犯罪无缘的英俊男人，编号112，似乎是最早一批被关进这座新监狱的囚犯。  
游木想到他并不是因为"人畜无害"的外表，毕竟他在监狱里见过太多道貌岸然的漂亮混蛋了。说来，这个112也算是一票重刑囚犯中颇具戏剧色彩的人物了。据说早在入狱时，112就因为好看的脸蛋和与监狱格格不入的气质而被众人盯上，也不乏妄图降服他来满足私欲的囚犯，可从没人从他那里讨到便宜。那个112看起来手无缚鸡之力，却意外地好斗善战，哪怕被数个魁梧的杀人犯联手殴打，他也毫无惧色。直到有一回，112把就餐用的汤碗碎片扎进一个囚犯的肩周，血像喷泉一样冒出，溅在他白皙的脸上。在场所有人都僵住了，诡异的沉寂中112丢麻袋似的把对方扔在地上，手里还攥着血淋淋的凶器，他若有若无地冷笑着，目光扫过四周，竟再没人敢上前。  
那之后，自然是没人再打112的主意，而他也和众人井水不犯河水，囚犯欺负新人时他就冷眼旁观，相安无事。

直到新入狱的游木因漂亮面孔而被围攻，那个人破天荒地插手了。  
虽然游木是难得一见的可口猎物，但既然是112，那群人显然不想引火上身，只能讪讪收手，嘲笑他竟为美色折腰，跟他们是一丘之貉罢了。  
不过，那些人并不知道，112在嘘声中把游木领到无人的小房间后，并没有欲火烧身地要求游木脱掉衣服，而是双手抱胸靠在门上，冷冷地对游木说，你自己把衣服弄乱点。  
游木原本已经做好了要用身体报答对方的准备，听到那人的话，他不由愣了。  
"那些人都在等着看戏，不想引起怀疑就伪造出我们做过的痕迹。"  
游木意外，在监狱里用身体做交易是再寻常不过的事，男人总有欲望得宣泄，摆在眼前的机会不做白不做，竟然还真有人能如此清心寡欲？  
"谢谢你帮我……"游木拘谨道。心里虽奇怪，但表面功夫还得做好。他这次入狱的身份是个三流小模特，做了金主替罪羊才被送到这座监狱来。他尽可能装出惶恐无助的样子，看向救命恩人的眼神里满是钦慕和感激。  
"不用客套了，我对你没兴趣。"112说话冷冰冰的，视线却一直在游木脸上打转，过了片刻，他短促地笑了下："不，还是有点兴趣的。你为什么被关到这儿来？"  
"……我被陷害了。"游木很擅长快速进入角色，语气甚是委屈。他回忆着人设背景，含糊其辞地道出自己的经历。  
112依旧维持着抱臂姿势，对游木的遭遇无动于衷。  
两人陷入沉默，只有房间内部机箱的运作声。游木环顾四周，小房间没有窗户，天花板的灯光昏暗，地上潮湿脏乱，几乎没有落脚点，不知道那人为何非要挑这里。  
"嫌吵？要是没有那个声音，你还得装出呻吟声哦？"  
游木懂了，弄乱衣服、躲进吵闹的房间都是为了营造出他俩做过的假象。如果是在外面，游木或许会感动于这人为自己解围，可这儿是重刑犯聚集的监狱，根本不会有所谓的正人君子，既然对方不肯露出狐狸尾巴，那就由他主动试探，说不定还能套出些有用情报来。  
"对不起……我被这里的气氛吓到了，"游木摆出可怜的表情，"真没想到还能遇到愿意帮我的人。"  
银发男人无视了他的示好，面无表情地盯着他，突然开口："你有点面熟。"  
游木面不改色，心中却警铃大作，他还没摸清这人底细，甚至连对方是什么身份因何入狱都不知道，看来有必要好好查查这个112。  
"因为我是模特，可能在广告或者杂志上见过我吧，"游木苦笑一下，"虽然都是不入流的小杂志。"  
"既然是模特，应该知道怎么摆出'事后'的样子吧？"112撑起身子："快到集合时间，伪装好就该出去了。"  
看来那人对自己毫无兴趣，而且嘴巴很严。游木只好依照他说的，抓乱头发，揉红眼眶，再解开上衣扣子，他想了想，又用指甲在脖子上掐出一个小小的红痕。  
"很熟练？看来你经常做这种事。"112哂笑，寻味的目光在游木裸露的锁骨和脖颈徘徊，好像终于对他提起了些许兴致。  
游木不置可否地垂下眼睛，苦涩道："因为我不想错过机会……虽然、也被嘲讽说，本行还不如这个做得好。"  
就在他低下头故作心酸的时候，银发男子无声走过来。  
"那些人跟你做的时候，一定没摘掉这个。"  
男人低语着，食指扣住游木的眼镜横梁，顺势将其扒下来。  
失去眼镜的瞬间游木有一闪而过的心慌，这所四面楚歌的监狱里，他不能再失去任何熟悉的东西了。  
"把眼镜还给我。"  
"你欠我人情，本来懒得要你答谢，不过，现在我改主意了。"  
银发男人贴近游木耳朵，轻声说："明天同样时间，在这里等我。"  
游木手中一凉，那是他的眼镜。112已重新拉开距离，率先走向门口，握住门把的时候他又回头，意味深长地朝游木笑了笑："我进来时不许戴着眼镜。"

 

112似乎是看上了自己的脸，所以想要他用身体报答。游木对此并不反感，正好自己对他也有所求。但赴约之前，他得做点功课，打探些112的情报。  
勉强用顺手偷来的布带包扎了伤口，游木开始趁着放风时间四处闲逛。在监狱，要打听一个瞩目的囚犯并不难，哪怕旁听都能捕捉到只言片语。很快，游木便知道了112的基本背景--濑名泉，狱中为数不多的金融罪犯，入狱前是风光体面的银行家。  
游木若有所思地在墙边闲逛，他听说过濑名财团，除了热衷挑战越狱之外，他还有着收集各路情报的爱好，如此著名的财团和旗下银行也是略有耳闻的，不过，根据他的信息库，财团里似乎并没有这样一位年轻有为样貌英俊的中流砥柱。  
只可惜没有同伴在外面帮他搜集资料，只能靠游木自己从这位银行家口中套话了。

待到和前天差不多的时间，游木又去了那间无人问津的杂物室。濑名还没到，他得以好好打量这弥漫着霉味的阴湿房间。空间不大，地板上又积着水洼，如果真的要躺在这上面交欢肯定很痛苦，房间中央横亘着巨大的管道，倒是有块不大不小的平台，容得下两人坐上去，只是铁皮冰冷坚硬，肌肤直接贴上去免不了苦痛。  
虽然他做好了身体交易的准备，但还是最好避免不必要的痛苦，毕竟他还要打起精神思考越狱的问题。  
就在游木的思绪越飘越远时，身后的门开了，濑名走进来，顺手反锁了门栓。  
游木正要回头，想起那人先前的叮嘱，赶忙把眼镜摘了。尽管游木的确实力欠佳，但每次挑战越狱时都会戴好隐形，有框眼镜只是个摆设、面具，有些时候还能成为武器。他觉得濑名不怎么喜欢他的眼镜，绝不能让对方弄坏了它。  
"你还真来了。"  
濑名似笑非笑，他还穿着做劳务的藏蓝色工装，袖口被整整齐齐地卷到手肘下方，露出小臂。简陋的连体装硬是被这人穿出点潮流风范，游木快速打量着他，心想，简直比自己这个冒牌模特还专业。  
"你帮我解了围，我在这里没有什么生存技能，思来想去，也只有用这种方法报答你了。"  
"我不讨厌明事理的人。"濑名微笑，两人之间缩短到暧昧距离，额头相抵，游木的视线在睫毛下躲躲闪闪，即使如此也能感到来自对方的灼热目光。  
"你叫什么？我可不想总是喊你430。"濑名一边轻声询问，一边将手搭在游木腰部。他们在水洼之间缓慢地转着圈，仿佛踩着轻快的节拍跳舞。  
"游木。"  
"下面的名字？"濑名不依不饶。  
"……真。"  
"还是姓更好听。"濑名若有所思，另一只手贴上游木的脖颈，拇指抵在他耳根，漫不经心地揉搓他微凉的耳垂。游木顺从地任他揉捏，心中却有点不自在，这人的动作过于缱绻，好像他们根本不是在充斥着罪恶欲望的监狱，而是在富丽堂皇的舞厅，绅士地跳着试探的交谊舞。  
濑名还在意犹未尽地玩弄他的耳朵，细微的痒感让游木不自然地握住对方的手，阻止他继续。濑名便转而将拇指绕到颈前，贴在喉结上摩挲。  
陌生的触感令游木的喉头发紧，他下意识地吞咽唾液，试图用动作摆脱濑名的手指：  
"我……也想知道你的名字。"  
"叫我泉。"  
濑名心不在焉地说着，手指继续向下，食指按在游木锁骨中间的凹陷处，衣领阻隔了他的行程。他皱眉，但不悦很快又从脸上消失了。  
"你知道该如何报答我吧，游君？"

-TBC-


End file.
